A Game Of Fates: A Fairy Tail Ships Fanfiction
by MagiOtakuKittyCat
Summary: It was just another normal day at the Fairy Tail guild hall. That is, until IT came. A game that would forever chance their lives, For better or worse.. (NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe/Gajevy, Jerza, Miraxus, RoWen, Lyvia, Gratsu)
1. Prologue

It all started on a bright Saturday morning in the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"The hell Ice Princess?!" A loud bang.

"Screw off Flame For Brains!" A snap and a crash.

"Knock it off you two!" A smack and a thud.

"A-aye…" A stuttering acknowledgement from two who lay bloody and bruised on the floor.

Yes, it was just yet another normal day at Fairy Tail.

That is, until IT came.

A cruel game would change their lives forever, whether for better or worse, nobody knew.

Beware Fairy Tail…

IT is coming.


	2. Chapter One: IT

Above the town of Magnolia, a lone pigeon flies.

In its talons it carries a box, a plain brown box.

It is headed for Fairy Tail.

The guild was loud as always.

Natsu and Gray were fighting, Erza sat alone polishing a sword, Lucy and Levy were chatting about a new book that had come out.

Juvia was fawning over Gray, whilst Gray pretended not to notice. Gajeel and Panther Lily were looking for a job, and Wendy and Romeo were talking together at a nearby table.

Nobody seemed to notice the little pigeon fly into the guild hall.

Nobody noticed the strange brown box it had left.

That was until Cana, sitting at the bar, decided to point it out.

"Eh, What's that over there?" She said pointing to the box. It lay abandoned on a nearby table.

A murmur. A questioning stare.

Soon, all had crowded around the box. It was Erza who suggest they open it, and just that she did.

A rustle. The falling of the box.

Soon Erza held in her hands what appeared to be a communications Lacrima.

She turned it on.

Nothing happened.

Suddenly, there was a flicker of light, and on the Lacrima appeared a vision that would later haunt them.

Bombs. Thousands of them.

The Lacrima flickered once more, and the screen went black.

Seconds before calamity was about to break out in the Fairy Tail guild hall, the screen flickered once more to reveal the image of a mysterious cloaked figure.

A spin chilling laugh. A venomous smile. Eyes that could pierce your very soul.

"Hello~ there! Did you enjoy the look at my pretty toys~?"

The guild snapped.

"Toys! Those were freaking BOMBS!" Gray said in outrage.

"Oh~? They are~? My badd~ then! You see, I've hidden my pretty toys all over Fiore~! How funn~ right?" A cackling laugh from the hooded figure.

"The hell?! What kind of game are you trying to play here you creep!" Natsu yelled.

"Oh~ a very funn~ one I ASURE~ youu~... You see, I just wanted to play a little game of 'Hide And Seek~'! I hide, and you seek. You lose, and I'm afraid that I just might forget where I put my little toys~" An evil smile. Standing up, you could tell she was female.

"I insist that you cease your manner of speech. This is not a game. Now, you have five seconds to tell us where those bombs are," Erza said pulling out a sword.

"OH~? It's NOT~ a game? This is the Fairy Tail guild yes? I do hope I haven't accidentally sent this invitation to some other incompetent guild~" In her hands was a small pigeon.

"You see, you WILL play my game, yes you will~! If you don't, Fiore goes Bye~ Bye~!" She laughed yet again.

The guild looked at each other. Apprehensive stares. Looks that could kill. A sigh.

"What exactly do you expect us to do in this "Game" of yours?" Erza said as she lost patience.

These were words Erza would soon come to regret.


	3. Chapter Two: Catch Me If You Can

**Hi everyone! Sorry I've had such short chapters lately... This one here is still somewhat short, but I think it's got loads of info ;3**

 **Enjoy! (Don't forget to review and give me feedback X3)**

 **CHAPTER TWO: CATCH ME IF YOU CAN**

Erza stared at the ball, waiting for a reply.

Another chilling smile.

Those serpentine eyes.

Then suddenly, nothing.

The lacrima screen had gone blank and static.

Seconds before Erza was about to yell in outrage, the screen flickered, and what appeared to be a poem filled the lacrima screen.

"What once was one shall now be two, two with red and also blue. Two shall surely be prepared, faced with many troubles fair."

Erza read the strange poem out loud, whilst the Fairy Tail members made noises of confusion.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Said Natsu while staring at the words.

Levy, from the back of the guild hall, piped up.

"I think it's talking about pairs, or teams of some sort. And I think these teams or pairs are supposed to have one boy and one girl. Pink and blue are often correspondent to the male and female genders. As for the 'troubles' part, it might be talking about some sort of challenge, but I wouldn't know what. Does it say anything else Erza?"

"There is," Erza said, while the rest of the guild nodded approvingly at what Levy decoded.

"Two shall pick the path they choose, making careful they do not loose. Last in line shall be punished so, first receives a head start though. Continue on till one remains, then they shall be winners of this game. Be careful now to read the rules, for games like this are not for fools. Take my word, be smart at this, and beating me shall be your gift."

Erza finished, while looking over at Levy, who was slowly decoding the text in her mind.

"Hmm.. Well, so, assuming now that the pairs of one boy and one girl actually ARE a team, then we can assume that they really are competing in a game. What that woman said before and what the text says proves this. So, i'm guessing that there must be some sort of challenge, and it is somewhat like a race. Like, there is a time limit on when you need to be finished. The person in last will be eliminated, while the person in first will receive a head start, and that will keep happening until one team is left. That team will get to go up against that woman as some sort of prize I guess."

Everyone nodded, though there were some grunts of disgust.

"Alright!" Yelled Natsu.

"I'm all fired up now! So, what are the teams?"


	4. Chapter Three: Teammates

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the mistakes made previously on this chapter XP**

 **Dunno what happened :0**

 **But i fixed it! Here you go!~**

 **(Don forget to fave and leave a review ;3)**

 **CHAPTER THREE: TEAMMATES**

Erza was about to speak when suddenly the guild doors smashed open.

In walked three hooded figures.

Erza turned, letting out a small gasp when they removed their hoods.

There stood Crime Sorciere, which consisted of Jallal, Meredy, and Ultear.

Jallal looked at Erza. "We've come here today because we sensed a strange magic power.. Would any of you happen to know what it might be?"

Erza quickly told him what had happened.

Jallal looked around. "I see.. Would you mind if I to join in in this 'game'?"

Natsu shrugged. "Don't see why not! But I'M going to be the one to beat that crazy snake chick, got it?"

Many of the Fairy Tail members smirked. They had all had the same thought:

"Not if I win first!"

The teams:

-Natsu and Lucy

-Gray and Juvia

-Gajeel and Levy

-Mirajane and Laxus

-Cana and Freed

-Bixlow and Lisanna

-Elfman and Evergreen

-Erza and Jallal

-Romeo and Wendy

-Happy and Carla

Guild Defense:

-Warren

-Max

-Panther Lily

-Laki

-Reedus

-Vijiteer

-Makarov

-Ultear

-Meredy


End file.
